vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 2009 Archive 2010 Archive 2011 Archive 2012 Archive 2013 Archive 2014 Archive 2015 Kimi no Uwasa Hey! So, I tried to reconstruct the Japanese lyrics for KAITO's demo, "Kimi no Uwasa", based off the romaji (I couldn't find the Japanese ver. of it anywhere to save my life), and I was wondering if you could look over it? http://pastebin.com/4N9FRKF4 Based off the romaji in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4tg7UT4-Ko Let me know what mistakes I need to fix, particularly in the kanji. I'm sure I used the wrong character more than once// Sorry to bother you, and thanks! CykeP (talk) 07:14, January 11, 2016 (UTC)CykeP :Hello. Here is my transcription. I made slight edits on yours. :細い指先に　縺れる思い抑えて 心騒いでる夜に　しがみ付いて 青い月明かり　二人の影が 怪しく　揺れる二人の心　映すように 忘れる事が　許されるなら 僕の心の　君を消したい すぐ Damesukekun (talk) 14:41, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks so much for your help! I wanted to make sure it was accurate, I was worried about posting it without having any actual Japanese lyrics to fall back on. I appreciate it!! :CykeP (talk) 00:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC)CykeP Can you block this anon? Hello Damesukekun. Can you block IP 88.27.211.3, please? He/she created spam pages a few days ago, and now they are removing content from pages. —Articuno (talk) 23:47, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Mission Kanji Help Hello! I'm having some trouble reading parts of the Japanese ver. of SeeU's demo Mission. I was wondering if you could help? I've tried writing them out but nothing seems to be coming up// I can't get a clear sound of what she's saying either, or at least I'm not hearing it right. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc7Guoqy9lM The part I'm looking for is 2:08. It sounds like she's saying "samayutte" or "sanayutte" but I'm really not sure x'D I appreciate the help if you can! CykeP (talk) 04:03, February 16, 2016 (UTC)CykeP :彷徨っても is "samayotte mo". Tell me when you finish the article. I'll check the Japanese and romaji lyrics. Damesukekun (talk) 07:33, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks so much! SeeU's accent was throwing me off. Could've sworn she said yu// But I finished the article so if you'd be so kind as to check the Japanese, I'd appreciate it. :) Thanks! CykeP (talk) 15:13, February 16, 2016 (UTC)CykeP Thank you for the corrections on "Shinya-Gai" Hello, Damesukekun, I'm Invisible_again from Invisible Translations. I just wanted to thank you for those minor corrections on the song "Shinya-Gai". I really appreciated that. I'm aspiring to be a career translator, but I can't afford classes unfortunately. I've been self-studying for almost two years now, and it's hard without a teacher. I see you're Japanese. Is it alright if I come to you for help once in a while? I really want to improve my Japanse and become fluent in it. Invisible again (talk) 19:33, March 7, 2016 (UTC)Invisible_again :I suggest you read this tutorial for further study. Song Translating and Mistranslating Damesukekun (talk) 23:05, March 7, 2016 (UTC) kokone's demo: Nervous Can you look over this first stanza of lyrics on kokone's demo ? I'm trying to make the song page but the first part of the song has no lyrics in the video to reference. I played it by ear, so I'm unsure how much is accurate. Feel free to change hiragana to kanji if necessary, since I'm sure I missed quite a few x'D Thanks! CykeP (talk) 14:28, March 11, 2016 (UTC)CykeP